


Pancakes Are Made of First Mornings and Blueberries

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: It's the morning of Eggsy and Merlin's first night spent together, and Eggsy has the idea to make his lover pancakes.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Pancakes Are Made of First Mornings and Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limrx (sparrowkeating)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowkeating/gifts).



> Hello all! This is a collaborative work by myself and the lovely [Limrx](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/limrx). Who made some AMAZING art in response to an idea I gave her! I, of course, had to write a fic to go with this!!! Because how could I not? 
> 
> So, of course, gifting it to her!
> 
> [AMAZING MERWIN MAKING BREAKFAST TOGETHER ART by: Limrx! GO CHECK OUT HER ART!](https://limrx.tumblr.com/post/620925073166106624/this-is-art-from-a-collab-i-did-with-the-brilliant)

Eggsy woke with a soft, slow hum, the usual way, but not at all in a usual setting. It was bright, the sun shined through curtains drawn halfway to allow the sunlight in, and impossibly warm with a comforting weight behind him. He, very carefully turned within the confines of the arms that formed around him like a warm, soft cage, and stole himself a glance.

Merlin was impossibly breathtaking, in sleep and awake, but there was something entirely vulnerable, innocent and attractive in slumber. All the hard lines, that usually marred a well defined, chiseled face, smoothed and softened. It was hard to deny himself, which was exactly why Eggsy reached up to trace the lines beside Merlin’s eyes. His face pulled up into a gentle smile, causing Eggsy to pause, but settled with a quiet sigh, and allowed Eggsy to continue his quest.

It was their first overnight. Countless dates, picnics under the stars and by the Thames for a breakfast and sunrise along the water, where they learned all they could about one another. There were advantages though, at least on Merlin’s part, where HQ was at their disposal and all resources to dig into files and comb through each little, tiny detail, but he was a gentleman. Eggsy figured out quickly, so much more than Harry ever claimed to be, and that was a turn on Eggsy never knew he had.

Merlin hummed, leaning into Eggsy’s touch, arms tightened around Eggsy’s body and held him closer. He hadn’t just woken to watch Merlin sleep, no, his bladder protested against the red wine they’d had before bed. Which had been fucking aces coupled with the warm, bubble filled bath Merlin prepared for them. Part of Eggsy wondered how the head of the tech department, for a secret spy organization, became so damn suave, a true damn romantic he were, and Eggsy reaped the fruits of his labor.

With careful, and silent determination, Eggsy managed to wiggle away, leaving a tender kiss on Merlin’s nose, and made a beeline for the adjoined bath. The cool morning breeze, that billowed through the bathroom window, caused a shiver to run down his spine; he was impossibly naked. Somewhere through the night he’d shrugged out of his pants in sleep, or it was he’d never put them back on after the rut session they had before bed; it didn’t matter. What mattered now was Eggsy was cold. He grabbed one of Merlin’s cream, well worn jumpers from the back of the bathroom door. He’d never once seen the Scot in anything but white button downs, green jumpers and dark, tweed trousers. That was until they were together. He gave himself a final once over in the floor length mirror, pleased the length was enough to meet mid-thigh, and nodded.

No need for pants.

He wandered out with every intention to crawl back into bed, but his stomach had other plans as he slipped back into the room. Apparently their escapades worked an appetite, because he was bloody hungry. Eggsy stole himself another gaze, wishing every night could be like this, and headed out and down the hall toward the kitchen. He eyed a nice fruit bowl on the counter perfectly arranged with oranges, bananas, apples and a bunch of grapes. His stomach made further noise, as if it had eyes, as he went to snag a banana. Eggsy peeled, and bit into it, as he peeked into the fridge. Eggs, milk, sandwich meat, tomatoes—which should be on the counter—and blueberries. BLUEBERRIES!

Eggsy did a little shimmy and took the container out. They were gorgeous, plump and fragrant. He had a mind to eat the entire carton, but refrained as the idea for pancakes popped into his head. It didn’t take long to scrounge up the needed ingredients for a recipe he’d used since he could remember, thank you late night cooking shows, and started to throw everything in a mixing bowl. He had butter melting in a frying pan as he whisked eggs, sugar, flour, milk, a pinch of cinnamon and added the blueberries last, folding them in, so they wouldn’t get all mushy.

The skillet sizzled as batter met butter, enticing a happy dance out of Eggsy; he loved food.

Blueberry pancakes being his ULTIMATE weakness.

He waited for the edges to bubble before he flipped one and waited for the other side. They were all golden brown with specs of purples dotted on top, the edges all nice and extra brown with that buttery, crispy edge that made them extra yummy. He repeated this several times, until he was down to half the batter, and had a nice stack on a plate, before Eggsy thought to get some coffee to brew. During his venture to scout out ingredients, he’d found the upscale, coarse-ground dark roast coffee Merlin kept, and filters.

“Ah, ah.” A low, deep voice chided behind him, halting Eggsy’s preparation of coffee. “This-” Merlin took the bag of specialty coffee, holding it up for Eggsy’s examination. “-is for the french press.” He punctuated the statement with a firm kiss to Eggsy’s crown. “Smells good in here,” Merlin complimented as he made coffee.

He tossed Merlin a gaze over his shoulder, noting his bare back, how the muscles dipped, flexed and moved as he worked the french press. Whatever the fuck that was. Didn’t matter, though, Merlin could have been cleaning the counter and Eggsy would find it appealing to the eye. His eyes wandered, burning into Merlin’s back, until they stopped to ogle his tight, blue and green tartan covered ass. Guess it would have been too much to ask, or hope, Merlin would be naked.

Though it was likely his older lover had no pants beneath his pajama bottoms.

“I can feel ye on me, lad.” Merlin’s ears moved, giving way there was a smile on the other side of that bald, shiny head.

“Mmm.” Eggsy answered, turning back to his pancakes, and flipped it just in time before it burned. “Hi.” Eggsy grinned as Merlin pressed against his back, arms weaved around his waist, with the weight of Merlin’s cheek pressed to his.

“Good morning,” Merlin whispered. A set of palms wandered down and under the jumper with a soft gasp. “You’re naughty, aren't ye?” The accusation held little heat.

Eggsy twisted up to take a slow, tender kiss. “Good morning,” he murmured against Merlin.

“You know,” Merlin muttered, offhandedly, when Eggsy turned back to the task at hand. “I had planned to make these, but you sort of beat me to the punch.” That surprised him.

Eggsy recalled the mention of blueberry pancakes maybe ONCE in the last two months they’d been together, and that Merlin remembered? Well, that stirred something warm and pleasant within his stomach. It had little to do with arousal and everything to do with how much he adored this man.

“Oh yeah?” He kept his tone even. “Now isn’t that mighty nice of you,” he cheeked, earning a nip on his neck.

“Here.” Merlin took the pan, easing Eggsy away enough so as not to get burned, and with a well practiced flick of his wrist, flipped the pancake without a spatula. Eggsy watched, eyes glued like a child with a shiny new object, as Merlin did it a second time. “Learned this during a cooking class.”

Eggsy snapped his head up, nearly collided with Merlin’s chin, and gaped. “You took a cooking class?” He fucking WISHED!

Merlin slid the pancake, with effortless precision Eggsy only lusted after, onto the stack and ladled more batter into the pan.

“I went with my sister, after her boyfriend had dumped her. It was the most uncomfortable experience, because it was a couples cooking class.” Eggsy giggled at that. “But I caught on quick, watched a few cooking shows, and thought I was Gordon Ramsey.”

“That’s fucking aces.” Eggsy continued to witness the show Merlin displayed, whether or not it was to impress him, he didn’t care. It was bloody fantastic and Eggsy wanted this every morning.

Merlin finished the remainder of batter, resulting in an impressive stack of pancakes - that neither of them would consume alone - to be served with the all organic, natural maple syrup Eggsy had in a mug of hot water to warm.

“It’s nice out,” Merlin mentioned, head cocked toward the back door. “Could eat out in the garden.”

He had an unbelievably large and full garden full of rose bushes, lilies, hostas and hydrangeas.

“Didn’t know you had a green thumb.” Eggsy commented as they settled under the London Plane tree, where a small wrought iron bistro table, Merlin had nestled there, was located.

“Hmm,” Merlin agreed. He split a pancake in two, quartering the half, and took a bite. Eggsy waited with bated breath, anxious to see how his cooking would be received, and watched his eyes blow out for a moment, and relax with a soft sigh. “This is fantastic,” Merlin praised and tucked into the rest.

Eggsy was pleased, to say the least, and tucked into his own. He took his mug, sipping careful, and slowly savored the taste. It was AMAZING. The french press coffee wasn’t anything like Eggsy had before, all rich, smooth and an aroma he couldn’t put into words, ruining him for any other machine brewed coffee.

The morning breeze was just a bit less uncomfortable than in the bathroom, all things considered, since Eggsy lacked anything other than a jumper. He abandoned his chair in favor of climbing astride Merlin’s lap, his fleece bottoms a welcome texture against Eggsy’s naked thighs, and bits.

“Well hello.” Merlin whispered, all thick and heavy, with a sound kiss followed by a hand that wandered up a thigh and beneath the jumper.

It was warm, smooth and skilled as his palm weaved along skin, exploring the shape of Eggsy’s spine, a single finger trailed down to entice a delightful shiver that went all the way to his toes.

“Shall we finish what we started last night?” Merlin traced the words against Eggsy’s neck, lips like velvet and pressed their shape into his skin, leaving hot, wet imprints in their wake.

He arched back, unable to do more than answer with a moan in agreement and before he knew it was up, in Merlin’s arms with legs secured around his hips, and being carried toward the house. Their mess from breakfast was forgotten, along with the pans used to prepare the meal, in favor for Merlin to have a second fill.

And Eggsy was on the menu.


End file.
